My first crush
by MissMe2306
Summary: Lucy's dad always worked, so one day Lucy went to a guild, Fairy Tail, she spent a lot of her time their and she played with Team Natsu when ever she was able to. One day, it's her birthday and Natsu felt bad for not bringing her a present, so he takes Lucy to see the Sakura tree's- based when they're little kids!
1. lucy

**Chapter 1- lucy**

**That's right! it's back and staying back!**

**Ok this story is based when everone is around the age of 7! and there **_**will**_** be romance, but really cute romance, oh and in this version, mira's still 19, or whatever age she is!, And this story idea is thanks to someone who sudgested it, sorry if it's you but i forgot your name!**

**Outside fairy tail**

''Natsuuuu, grayyyy, stop fighting'' a little girl with short white hair and blue sparkly eye's said trying to break up a fight that her to friends natsu and gray were having, but she had no luck. (lisanna)

''NATSU, GRAY, STOP FIGHTING!'' a little girl with long scarlet hair yellrd (erza) and straight away, they stopped.

''A-aye, sir'' they hugged each other, then when erza turned her back to talk to lisanna they started to tackle and fight again.

''Bring it on, ice queen'' natsu yelled with a smirk on his face, ''Sure thing flame br-''.

''Hello'' he couldn't finish his sentence because a cute blond with chocolate brown eye's (Lucy) stood looking at them with happiness and curiosity in her eye's. She walked up to natsu who was beside gray, they were all loooking at her wondering what she wanted.

She walked closer to him looking at the stamp on his shoulder, ''Ah! you're from fairy tail aren't you!'' her eye's started to sparkle and a wide grin formed on her lips, her sudden words statled him, well everyone, because they all jumped from shock.

''Y-yeah, why'' natsu said looking down at her, she giggled, ''cause I wanna join fairy tail'' her smile made natsu blush, but natsu soon stopped blushing because erza pushed him out of the way and shook lucy's hand.

''Hello, I'm erza, this is lisanna erza motioned towards her, ''Hey it's nice to meet you'' lisanna said. ''And the two stupid boys are natsu and gray''.

''Hey we're not stpid! well gray is, but I'm not!'', ''What did you say flaim brain!'', ''Shut up!'' erza yelled and punched th two boys in the face, lucy giggled, ''you guys a different from the people I meet, your better'' natsu and gray blushed and erza and lisanna laughed, ''So do ya' wanna come to fairy tail'' natsu grabbed her hand and began to pull hr towards his guild, ''yeah!'' and with that word, they were all running to the guild.

Lucy could hear the sounds of laughing, talking, cheering and sometimes a bang from chairs and cups being smashed, they opened the guild door, ''Hey everyone!, we have someone who wants to be a member, her names... wait, what's your name'' natsu looked at her.

''Oh my names lucy'' she smiled but stopped smiley whn a cup smashed, and everyone looked at their favourite bar maid, ''L-lucy, heartfillia!'' she ran over to lucy, picked her up and huged her (a little to tight for lucy's liking) ''Mira!'' lucy hugged her back while mira twirled her in the hug, everyone stood staring, they had no idea what was happening.

''Mira... what are you doing and how do you know her'' lisanna asked her sister. Mira put lucy down. ''I was good friends with her mum, or at least was..'' she had a sad expression on her face and everyone wondered why, ''But how did you get here, and did your dad really lt you come does he even know'' mra sked the little girl ''I walked here, and he only stops working to have dinner at 6.00p.m, so he won't ever know'' she smiled, mira sighed, ''Well you can stay here for as long as you want'' and with that, she stood and went back to the bar grabbed a stamp, walked back to lucy, and put a pink stamp of the fairy tail mark on her hand.

Lucy looked at the mark in wow, ''So luce, what magic do you use'' Lucy turned around to see natsu, ''I'm a Celestial wizard, pinky'' she laughed, ''H-hey It's my natural hair colour!, and what celestial magic'' he asked waiting for lucy to show him, and she did.

''Gate of th lion I open the, Leo!'' a cloud of orange smoke surronded them and when it cleared, a man in a suit and orang bushy hair showed up, ''Hello Lucy'' he bent down to be her size and pat her head.

''Loki... LOKI!'' every one at the guild ran up and hugged him ''what happened, we thought you were gone, are you ok!'' those were the main questions that people asked him ''Yeah guys, it's great to see you again!''.

A short man with gray hair and a mustache showed up, ''Oh master, well I was walking home once at night when I found littl lucy crying, I asked her why and she told me that her dad doesn't love her and her mum passed away, I felt so bad for her, but then I learned that she was a celestial wizard, and the way that sh was, how sad she was, made it so I couldn't leave her, so... I became one of her spirits, to cheer her up, help her when she's alone and occasionaly I would take her to stores where she could find other spirits'' He pushed on his blue glasses.

''What do you mean become a spirit! and what's with thse clothes, you _never_ wear stuff like this'' natsu asked tugging his suit. ''He turned to natsu and bent down to his size, ''Well natsu, I am the celestial spirit and I am the leader, and being the leader I need to dress like the leader, but don't worry I'm still officially a member of fairy tail'' erza walked up to him ''Prove it'', and so he did, he took of his shirt to reveal a green stamp of fairy tail an his back.

''Hmmmmm, I aprove'', erza walked away, ''She may be alot younger than me, but she's still scary'' after loki said that, he dissapeared in a dust of gold.

''Hey lucy, wanna come play with us'' lucy turned around and saw natsu, happy, erza, gray and lissana, ''Yeah, ok''

And with thaat they all ran outside to who knows where.

**This story is only gonna be 2 chapter's long ok, so sorry if your dissapointed**


	2. happy birthday

Chapter 2- happy birthday

**Hayo people, I'm back with a new chapter, and this is sadly the last...sorry.**

Lucy has began to regularly go to fairy tail and hang out with team natsu, right now lucy wasn't at fairy tail, she was at her house.

Lissana has been worried that natsu likes lucy more than her now, she never knew how to tell him but she finally asked, ''Natsu, you still like me more, right?'' natsu blushed and hid his face in his scarf, ''I don't know''.

Thee guild doors slowly opened and lucy walked in, ''Hey lucy, wanna have a card ready'' cana asked showing lucy her cards, ''yeah ok''.

Cana and Lucy walked over to a table and chanted some words then threw her cards to the table, 3 cards appeared right in front of lucy and glowed, she took the cards and looked at them, 'hmm.. Lucy, it say's that today's a fortunate day for you''

''Well it is my birthday'' lucy said an smiled, ''Really! happy birthday!'' many people came and hugged her, ''can't...breath...'' she choked out, ''oh, sorry'' they all let go of little lucy.

Natsu came up to her, ''Its your birthday?!'', he said, ''yeah'' she replied along with a smile, ''I feel really bad 'cause I couldn't get yoou anything'' Natsu began to scratch the back of his head, ''Don't worry natsu, I'm fin-''

''Oh! I know!'' He took lucy's hand and began to run out of the guild with her, ''W-where are we going'' she said while her cheeks began to go a light pink, ''It's a suprise!''.

Natsu stopped in a sakura garden, ''Wow, it's so pretty'' Lucy said while gazing at the pink tree's, ''You should see them when they're rainbow, they look really cool!, I'm sorry you couldn't see them now''.

Lucy giggled and ran up to him. She pulled natsu into a hug and lightly kissed him on the cheek, ''Thank you natsu'' Natsu began to hug her back.

Lucy smiled at him, ''I like you natsu'' natsu flashed a toothy grin to lucy, ''Me to luce!''

**I never promised this chapter would be big and interesting! that was basicly all it was gonna be, so sorry that it's so short and stuff, -.-''**


End file.
